Illusions
by Satoko-kun
Summary: In the world that never was, sometimes Illusions are thicker than blood. Sora find's Riku again, but now what? Based loosely on ending of KH2. Soriku, RikuSo.


Well, here is my first full attempt at KH fanfic. I enjoyed it 8D. Much love to reviews. As with others, first review gets a story request. (PS: For those who had requests, they are done . I just need to get around to uploading them. Sorry)

Step after step, battle after battle, heart after heart lost, all to get here. All to find Kairi, only to realize that he didn't care all that much. After all that time and effort, the key blade master finally figured out that she wasn't the one he really wanted to find. It wasn't Kairi he'd strived for, it was Riku. How Sora had missed that, he had no idea. Then again, Sora was often rather dense. Rudely, he was interrupted from his brooding by Kairi, who said _something_, it didn't register at first. Not until she said it a second time.

"Riku! Don't leave. Riku!"

Oh…Yeah. Ansem was here. That was important. Why was he here? More importantly, why was he helping them? Then, the name finally clicked. Riku? Riku was here? Where? Kairi seemed to be referring to Ansem. Was this her idea of a good joke gone bad? Nothing seemed to be making sense, but nothing ever did in Sora's life.

Damn…that smirk of Ansem's looked so…Rikue-esque. Riku-esque? Was that even a word? Did it matter? There Sora's mind went wandering again, he really needed to learn to focus.

Snapping his attention back to the epitome of darkness that stood before them, Sora wasn't sure what to do. Ansem's eyes were a warmer amber than he remembered, it was almost…creepy. After a few more seconds of silence, Sora forced an uneasy grin to his lips and looked to the redhead.

"W-what are you talking about Kairi?"

Another one of those Riku like smirks, it drove the brunette crazy. Somehow, the silver haired boy still managed to taunt Sora, even when he wasn't there. When he really did find Riku…Sora never finished that thought. What would he do anyway? Did Kairi just roll her eyes? Maybe this was really some vengeful joke of hers, Sora had never pinned her for the vengeful type though.

Disheartened, confused ocean blue eyes glanced to golden ones. Everything that he thought he understood was slowly unraveling, and there didn't seem to be anything Sora could do. Against all his mind's will, the shorter male took steps closer to Ansem. Feeling those warm amber eyes on him, it made Sora nervous. Finally, his body stopped a few feet from Ansem, but Sora couldn't manage to look the taller man in the eye.

Rolling her eyes again, Kairi stepped forward to the two hopeless boys. "Close your eyes Sora, you'll see." How could she be so damn calm? The embodiment of pure darkness stood before them. Yet…the warm glimmer in Ansem's golden eyes seemed to calm Sora.

Behind that glimmer, even Ansem now looked nervous, but he held out a gloved hand. He was certainly a lot calmer than Sora was. As Sora reached out his own hand, he noted that it was shaking. His efforts to stop shaking proved fruitless.

The first crack in the illusion appeared when Ansem spoke again. "Well, Sora?"

W-what the hell? Ansem…he sounded…he spoke with Riku's voice. Maybe Sora really was loosing it. Had all that time spent in the darkness finally gotten to him? Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Looking to his hand, Sora noticed how fragile he looked compared to Ansem. He could snap him like a twig in the state he was in. When Sora finally willed his eyes up to the amber ones, a shiver shot up his spine. Dammit, the brunette forced himself to calm down before glancing back to the other. Wait…what was this?

There he was, Riku. Riku was right there. Right there in front of him. Sora still felt the now much smaller hand underneath his own. It felt so familiar and nostalgic. Tears pooled in endless blue eyes. Sora was crying, how incredibly lame.

When the key blade master heard that voice again, this time from it's rightful owner; the most beautiful music could never compare. "Get yourself together Sora." Shaking his head violently, Sora fell to his knees, clinging to Riku's hand as if a lifeline. He couldn't seem to believe it was real. "Riku, Riku's here. ...I looked for you!"

The next words from Riku stung, "I didn't want you to find me". Brunette locks shook fiercely, "I wanted to see you…". There was so much Sora wanted to say and so much that he _needed_ to say.

After a painful silence, Riku pulled his hand away. As the hand slipped out of his grasp, so did Riku's image. Before his eyes, Riku morphed back into Ansem. Before Sora could object, a sickly familiar key blade was summoned and pointed at him. Clamping his eyes shut, the younger froze, and waited.

Nothing.

At the strangled cry of a nobody from behind him, Sora's eyes opened wide. Ansem…Riku had protected him. Was this really Riku? Or had Ansem just gotten all the more clever and deceitful?

"Sora!"

Snapping out of his trance, questioning blue eyes moved back to the source of his name. Kairi. Reality came crashing back down. Oh…right. Xemnas was still around. A newly matured Sora realized that now was no time to be unfocused. Forcing his trademark grin onto his face, Sora seemed instantly cheered up.

"Ready for another rumble guys? Let's go take care of Xemnas!" As he finished speaking, as almost on queue, the key blade appeared in Sora's hand.

Another Riku esque smirk was flashed at him. But it faded when Kairi asked the question Sora himself had been dying to ask, but didn't have the courage.

"Riku….will you ever change back?"

The tallest of the group froze, and then slowly shook his head. His voice was a familiar mix of Riku and Ansem, "I don't…think so."

A detailed key lowered, it's disheartened owner staring at Ansem. If this really was Riku, he would really never change back...? Why did that bother Sora so damn much?

Sora startled as a warm hand was set on head. "Since when are you so glum, Sora?"

Pained blue eyes glanced up to the hands owner's own golden ones. The white haired male froze, the loneliness, confusion and hidden pain in those eyes seemed to tear at Ansem's heart. If he had a heart at all. Sora couldn't be sure.

"…Sora." The voice the elder used was soft, not normal for Riku or Ansem. Honestly, Sora didn't know who it was that had said his name. He couldn't figure it out.

Shaking it off, Sora brushed the hand off his head and started running again. Ansem caught up immediately, the two ran much faster than the rest of the group. As the pair rounded a corner, Ansem summoned a portal to the darkness out of nowhere. Without a word, or seemingly any effort, he pulled Sora into it with him.

The brunette didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. How could he have been so stupid? Had this been the plan all along? To deceive him and separate him from the others? Then why had he _seen_ Riku? Had his wishes to see his long lost best friend finally made Sora loose it? Maybe it really was all over now.

Cringing and keeping his eyes shut, Sora felt his entire body, his entire existence get colder. But before he could react otherwise, he slammed up against a wall. Apparently the dark realms had walls. Who knew. When he finally did crack one eye open, his heart nearly stopped. The one pinning Sora to the wall was Riku, not Ansem. Not a vision (at least he hoped), but the real honest to god boy. Riku had grown and still ended up standing a head taller than Sora.

His slim form donned the organizations typical cloak, and his eyes were covered by a black blindfold. At the moment, Sora didn't bother to question that. Riku was right here, Sora could smell him, that nostalgic comforting smell that only his dreams had grasped at. The warmth, the sheer presence of the silver haired boy, Sora had forgotten how much he needed it. Almost as much as his body needed oxygen, is not more. Speaking of oxygen, Sora finally remembered to breath.

Wait, once again Sora had missed something important. What in the hell was Riku doing? Finally opening both cerulean blue eyes completely, Sora stared up to the other, eyes shining with a captious hope.

"Riku….?"

For a moment, said male didn't speak, or even respond at all. Even after that moment, he didn't speak. Only grasped the boy's chin. Sora froze, what…was Riku doing?

When Riku finally did speak, it was only to murmur the others name.

"Sora…"

In his shock, the brunette didn't notice the distance between them had lessened considerably. He could taste the other boy's breath, something like peppermint. Wait…why did Sora notice _that_ of all things? Sora's mind was spinning as the distance between the two lips was a mere breath.

Then, Riku stopped, and pulled away.

"Sorry", was all he murmured before opening a portal and shoving Sora back through it. After a painfully long pause, he followed though. As before, morphing back into Ansem.

But another crack had appeared in the illusion.

A hand on his almost kissed lips, Sora stared up to Ansem. "…Riku?"

No response, but finally, amber eyes glanced back. "Let's go take care of Xemnas."

Not exactly the answer he had hoped for. Sora frowned slightly, and followed quietly after Ansem. It wasn't exactly easy to concentrate with his heart thudding in his small chest. Sora…didn't know what to do. He barely noticed as the rest of the party joined them. Stepping forward again, Sora murmured so that only Riku could hear, "…Riku?"

The taller man didn't respond to his name, only looked forward and said to the group.

"He's here. Xemnas is here."

So here it is, my first attempts at KH fanfic, it was fun. This is just the first chunk and I will be writting more as soon as it comes to me 3

Reviews=love and first review gets a story request.


End file.
